the_rookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Tim Bradford
|rank = Police Officer III |marital = Divorced |spouse = Isabel Bradford (ex-wife) |actor = Eric Winter |seasons = 1, 2 |appearances = 1 series, 2 seasons, 20 episodes |gallery = Gallery |age = |gender = Male|sigothers = Rachel Hall (girlfriend)}}Tim Bradford is a main character on The Rookie. He is the Training Officer for Lucy Chen. His ex-wife is Isabel Bradford, a former Narcotics detective. His current girlfriend is Rachel Hall, a social services agent. Bradford and Chen's call sign is 7-Adam-19. Biography Season 1 Bradford is a tough training officer, who frequently springs tests on Chen in difficult situations. He speaks Spanish, as we hear in the pilot episode, and he was once Bishop's training officer, as we hear in "Flesh and Blood". Bradford is highly competitive, as seen in "The Roundup", where he persuades a Dispatch operator to give his team an advantage. Bradford met his ex-wife, Isabel, when she was a Narcotics officer at another precinct; at the time the pilot airs, he has not seen her for over a year due to her drug addiction. In spite of his attitude of tough love, he tries to help her, giving her money and medication and standing up for her when he believes she's in a dangerous situation. When she eventually enters rehab treatment, he goes to visit her but ultimately decides that she's better off without him around and tells her, "This is the end." In "Free Fall", Bradford is infected with the deadly virus as a result of infected bus passenger Peter Langston coughing blood onto him and he nearly dies after passing out in the front yard of Langston's house after being given an experimental vaccine. Season 2 In "Impact", Bradford suffers a seizure as a result of the experimental vaccine , but he ultimately recovers and returns to the police force two weeks later. In "The Bet", Bradford begins dating Rachel Hall, a friend of Chen's, after Chen set them up on a date. As a result of Chen winning the bet, Bradford allows her to go back to wearing short sleeves after he had forced her to wear the long sleeves and a tie even after she passed the Midterm exam. In "Safety", it is revealed that Bradford was a quarterback on his high school football team, and had played against Los Angeles Rams safety Eric Weddle, who had sacked him in the championship game. Bradford also tells a young boy that his father was verbally abusive when he was growing up. In "Clean Cut", after Bradford rear ends a woman while on patrol with Chen, she comes to his defense, and she and another officer discover that the woman and her boyfriend are scamming people for insurance money by disconnecting the brake lights on her car. As a result of this revelation, Bradford is allowed to receive a special award from the deputy chief along with West. In "The Dark Side", Bradford is initially disapproving and suspicious of Caleb Wright, a man that Chen had met at a bar the previous night. However, Bradford later encourages Chen to go on a date with him to relieve the stress of the case. Unknown to Bradford, Chen is later abducted during the date by Wright after he slips a sedative into her drink. Appearances Trivia * Chen mentions in "Clean Cut" that Bradford has been with the LAPD for twelve years, and has been injured in the line of duty five times. This presumably includes the time he got shot in the pilot episode. * In the pilot episode, Bradford tells Chen to translate something into Spanish for him, but then reveals that he speaks Spanish himself and could tell she changed his statement. * He is strictest of the training officers, often giving Chen a hard time. References External links Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Characters